Trust In Love
by ArisaMay1993
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are forced out of retirement. A new recruitment, who is also Kurama's childhood friend. A love blossom while the same time, the dark tournament has been resurrected. But that is not the end of their new trails
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Suichi!"

Kurama turned to face the girl who he wanted to meet before meeting up with Hiei and proceed to steal from king Enma.

"Ah...Arisa-San...I wanted to talk to you." He smiled.

He watched the short plump yet pretty girl smile sadly at him. Her raven short hair and dimpled cheek had attracted him.

She had influenced his feelings even during the time, he was not a fan of humans.

"Suichi...Before that...I wanted to say goodbye." She looked down.

He was shocked. He was going to tell her that they will not continue being friends but this was unexpected.

"I know, I promised that I will support you while Shiori-San is in hospital but due to unavoidable reasons, I need to...I need to go with my parents to Tokyo." She replied with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I see... I hope you will return." He was really speechless.

She looked at him and suddenly hugged him.

"Arisa-San." Kurama tensed.

She pulled behind and smiled at him.

"You will always be my special friend Suichi." A tear fell down her cheek and she ran back.

Even though he did not want to admit it, her sentence did make him sad.

"At least, she would not be targeted because she is also my priority, after my mother that is." Kurama sighed and walked his way.


	2. Chapter 1

"What? What do you mean we are being forced out of retirement?" Yusuke yelled at Koenma who sighed.

"Because, someone has once again opened up a portal to human world from the demon world and is planning to host the dark tournament again." Koenma sighed.

"And I work for King Enma again after he tried to kill me?" Yusuke was perplexed.

"Yes,...well..." Koenma looked down.

"Now...Now Yusuke...Lets help them out this time." Kurama replied calmly.

"Hn...Anything to get away from patrol work for a while." Hiei replied.

"Back to kicking asses." Kuwabara smiled.

"Hey! Don't just agree you guys...Pacifier brat has some ulterior motives I am sure!" Yusuke yelled back.

"So, as majority has agreed I would like you boys to looks for our fifth recruitment." Koenma pulled out a few sheets.

"Hey!.." Yusuke was outraged.

"What do you mean we have to look for the fifth recruitment?" Kurama asked raising a brow.

"Well...they agreed to help but want you guys to find them out...Only hint I am allowed to give is that She studies medicine in Tokyo...Under the same University Kurama and Kuwabara attend." Koenma handed the sheets to Yusuke.

"Tokyo?" Kurama suddenly remembered Arisa.

"Well... Botan will help you out." Koenma sighed.

~Near Minamino residence~

Shiori watched as the packers moved into the house next to her. She walked to the fence to see the couple when she smiled.

"Matsu-San! It has been a while." She smiled at them.

"Minamino-San! Yes! Yes, How have you been?" The woman moved to the fence.

"It has been 5 years hasn't it? How is little Arisa? And how is Akira? Where were you all these years Anna-San?" Shiori asked.

"Ah... My husband's job...We were aboard for a while after Osaka. Akira is doing his masters and Arisa is in Tokyo, studying medicine." Anna smiled.

"Medicine? My, My...Arisa grew up to her dreams hasn't she?" Shiori smiled.

"Yes... Her behavior is still the same but Yes, she has finally grown up." Anna smiled.

"Do you have a picture?" Shiori asked.

Anna showed her the picture.

~Night time~

"Mother! I am home!" Kurama entered the house.

"Ahh! Suichi! Do you know? Matsu family has returned back as our neighbours." Shiori said happily as she greeted him.

His heart felt a pang.

"That's nice... Is Arisa with them?" He asked hiding his discomfort.

"Oh..No...She is in Tokyo. In the medical department of the same University you attend. It's a wonder you both don't know about each other." Shiori laughed.

"Medical students tend to not get along with us." Kurama forced a smile.

"Anyways, can you take this to her? She used to eat this a lot when she stayed next to us." Shiori handed a box to him.

"Yes mother" He sighed

~Next day~

Kurama and Kuwabara walked through the hospital as they looked for Arisa.

"Hey... Since we know that out supposed teammate is here, we can ask her about her." Kuwabara smiled.

"No... I doubt Arisa will know." Kurama sighed.

He grimaced. Never in his wild dreams, he thought he would meet her again. He went to the inquiry center.

"Good morning, may we please meet with Matsu Arisa, 2nd year?" He asked politely to a student who stood there.

"Matsu-San? Whoa man!" The girl looked at him.

"Yeah...Call her... We are in a hurry." Kuwabara said gruffly.

"Hey...Cool down, besides...See that group... She is with them." The student shrugged and walked over to the group.

"What does she look like?" Kuwabara looked at Kurama.

"I don't really know. I saw her last when I was 15. At time...She was short and rather plump." Kurama replied.

Kuwabara was about to reply when a girl walked towards them. Her raven black hair was in a high ponytail and it shone. She was glasses but her poise was smart and elegant.

"Oya Oya?" She asked looking at Kurama.

Kurama felt his eyes widen. This girl, whoever she was, was indeed a...

"Hey! You are a pretty doll!" Kuwabara commented.

Right...That was exactly what he had also been thinking.

"Thank you...You are Suichi right?" The girl turned back to him.

"Yes..."

She broke into a bright smile and hugged him. Kurama knew that his cheeks had coloured up. She pulled away.

"Oh! I missed you so much! I guess you don't remember me right? I am Arisa!" her teeth gleamed as she smiled.

Kurama felt his eyes widen. The girl in front of him looked nothing like the Arisa he knew. Nothing like the plump girl he knew.

"And... I guess you and Kuwabara-kun have work with me?" Her gaze suddenly turned sharp and calculating.

Kurama tensed.

"How do you know my name?" Kuwabara asked.

"I know you, Suichi...Oh wait...You are Yoko Kurama right? Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei. Koenma told me all about you. Nice, you found me easily." She smirked.

"No way... Arisa you..." Kurama hitched his breath.

This information was beyond his nightmares. The girl he knew was actually like them?

"What? Oh... Yes, I am a spirit detective, well...actually, I have witch blood. Got activated when I was involved in an accident." She grinned.

"Accident." Kurama repeated.

"Not that you need to know." She replied back.

Kurama felt his world crash as he digested the news. He could not let her fight in the tournament. She was too innocent for it.


	3. Chapter 2

"Arisa!"

She turned, her ponytail swung with the force.

"What is it Suichi-kun?" She sighed.

"You do not need to take part in the dark tournament." Kurama emphasized.

Kuwabara looked at him shocked. What was the fox thinking?

"Feh...Who told you that I am going to take part in the first place?" Arisa looked up calmly.

Kurama looked at her while Kuwabara's face fell. Kurama could tell that she was not lying but something about the glint in her eye was unsettling.

"I already informed Koenma that I am not interested. My work for them was done after I paid back for the favor I owed spirit world. Now I am a free woman. Tell him to butt out of my life for a change." Arisa smirked and walked away.

"Uh oh...Urameshi is not going to like this." Kuwabara muttered.

"Hmm...She has become more impressive." Kurama smiled as they decided to go back.

~Teito Hostel~

Arisa plopped her bag and books and lay on the bed. She was thinking about the offer Koenma had made her but she was not going to accept it.

"I live my life the way I want." She spoke out.

"As usual over-independent, no wonder you are single. Boys don't like independent girls." Her best friend Sumire laughed.

Arisa huffed and tuned to look the other way. Sumire's eyes softened on Arisa's childish behavior of pouting and whining.

"I rather depend on myself thank you! And if he has problem with it, then he should not come after me!" She yelled and walked away.

"You are growing up lil' one." Sumire giggled and walked out of the room.

She went to the red haired boy who was waiting in the reception.

"I am afraid Arisa is in a wee bad mood." She smiled.

"Oh.." He sighed.

"How do you know her? I am sorry to inquire but, you said you are her childhood friend, but Arisa...as far as what little she has told me about herself, did not seem to have a childhood." She cocked her head.

Kurama was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From, a few classmates of her, I heard she had been heavily bullied in her old school and that made her join a rather delinquent group of students..." Sumire sighed.

He could not believe his ears. He thought he had known her but was she going through all this while she was smiling at him back then?

"Sumire! There you are! Oh...Suichi?" Arisa walked into the room.

"Could not help myself Arisa... Such a pretty boy...And he knows you. Most guys who come in contact with you are either scared of you or want to defeat you." Sumire laughed.

Arisa immediately coloured up. Kurama also chuckled. He remembered that tomboy aspect of her when she often quarreled with him as well.

~Flashback~

"_What is wrong in being human?" The raven haired girl asked him._

"_Everything! Weaklings always affected by emotions." Kurama looked at the child scowling._

"_Well, people who are not affected by emotions are the weaklings!" She screamed and punched him._

_Kurama was shocked. The girl pack in a lot of power. His green eyes meet her brown eyes. She suddenly knelt to him and hugged him._

"_What? Get off me Human!" He snarled when she tightened her hold._

"_I should not have punched you. You just don't know how to feel these emotions." She said in a calm voice_

~End flashback~

"I stopped it 5 years ago. You know that. I promised Mum not to go kicking ass again." Arisa sighed as her eyes softened.

"Arisa... May I talk to you privately?" Kurama stepped forward.

Arisa sighed and nodded. Sumire watched as the two walked out of the hostel premises.

"I think Arisa is growing up." She giggled.

"Okay...Suichi... What is it?" Arisa looked pissed.

"Arisa... About the dark tournament..."

"What about it? I refused." Arisa shook her head.

Kurama sighed and looked at her. He could not sense her energy even a bit. If she had witch blood, he would have detected it.

Arisa suddenly pulled away her glasses. Kurama felt as though a huge wave of energy hit him. Arisa's power was strong.

"Hmm... We have an intruder." Arisa muttered as she released a stone towards a tree.

They both stood in stance. Kurama pulled out his whip while Arisa picked another stone from the ground.

"My My...The witch notices. I shall kill you!" A purple demon with horns all over him appeared.

"Why don't you try?" Arisa smirked when Kurama suddenly attacked with his whip.

The demon was slashed into a million pieces. Arisa grimaced when she threw the stone behind her. The stone shone and went into the tree and suddenly a demon fell on the ground, dead.

"huh...Looks like you won't steal the whole show!" Arisa smirked.

More demons appeared forcing them to stand side by side.

"Arg...There are too many!" She yelled as she attacked then with water.

Kurama continued using his thorn wheel attack but he also was getting very tired.

"Spirit Gun!" A voice came and half the demons were blasted away.

Arisa and Kurama looked up to see Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke helping them. Arisa grimaced.

"Arg! Annoying! Blades of stone!" Arisa threw a handful of pebbles at the demons who were suddenly pierced by blades.

"Man...That's done I think." Yusuke muttered.

Arisa scowled. If the spirit detective is here that means...

"Is it not better if you join up for the dark tournament with us Arisa?" Koenma walked up to her.

"Why should I? I already repaid the favor for informing me about Mara's rapist!" Arisa replied back.

"How about we inform you about Honnoi Island?" Koenma inquired.

Arisa's eyes widened and she bent her head. Kurama felt his curiosity perk. Honnoi? Why does that Island sound familiar?


	4. Chapter 3

Arisa sat on the floor as she pulled her legs together.

"I don't know if I should accept." Arisa whispered as she bent her head.

Honnoi Island, she needed

~In Kurama's house~

"Koenma...What has she got to do with Honnoi?" Kurama asked curiously.

"You are seriously not asking me that?" The toddler looked at the demon.

Kurama raised a brow signifying irritation.

"Well... She is a dragon wielder witch." Koenma replied.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. This meant that Arisa was most likely—

"She is the seventh princess, Mihoko's reincarnation." Koenma replied solemnly.

"Mihoko's reincarnation?" Kurama repeated.

In his mind, Mihoko's actions replayed. The one and only true love of Yoko Kurama. Is it possible his attraction to Arisa was because of her similarity to Mihoko?

~In the university~

Arisa sat on the rooftop watching the stars twinkle. Her mind was confused and she was feeling let down.

"What should I do?" She muttered and looked as a shooting star passed by.

Her eyes softened. She knew she had to fight.

"But...Mou! Complicated!" She whined and scratched her head in frustration

After her first encounter in Honnoi, she did not want to fight again. She looked at her hands. She knew that she needed to fight in order to defeat the demon but she was still scared.

"Help me..." She whispered.

"Help you about what?" A voice made her shiver.

She turned back to see Kurama.

"What are you doing here? This is a girl's hostel!" Arisa hissed.

"Really? It was easy to access in." Kurama smiled.

"Whatever." Arisa huffed.

Kurama smiled. Even if she did look like Mihoko, her behavior was different from the princess. Arisa was headstrong and highly independent.

"Suichi..I..." Arisa's voice made him looked at her.

Her eyes were confused.

"I don't know if I should fight." She said looking down.

Kurama could notice the tint of pink on her cheeks. The way her hair fell.

"**Well...Well...She does have Mihoko's traits. No wonder she felt precious even when we hated humans" **Kurama heard Yoko comment.

"Yes, But she is Arisa and not Mihoko." Kurama replied back.

"**Your attraction to her was never based on her attribution to Mihoko like mine had been. You liked her for the way she was Suichi." **Yoko laughed,

Kurama resisted from rolling his eyes. Yoko had always found it funny that he had considered Arisa as his priority.

"To be honest Suichi... I want to help... But... I cannot wash away this guilt of having killed someone. I am so scared." Arisa spoke up.

Kurama felt his hear stop. He too, after coming to human world, had been dealing with the same painful emotion. He hugged her.

"Arisa... Killing is not good, I agree but this time, we are killing for the sake of protecting people we love." He replied.

Arisa pulled back and looked at with tear filled eyes. She felt her heart race as it always did when she was with him.

"Fox! There is an intruder in the forest behind this place!" Hiei arrived.

Arisa looked at the smaller demon who just glared at her. She felt a sweatdrop form as she wondered why he was glaring at her.

"Arisa! Stay here... We shall check on this! Let's go, Hiei." Kurama said and the two ran.

Arisa looked at them and then looked at her hands. She had to help them. Maybe, this will tell her if she should help or not.

~In the forest area~

"Damn you!" Yusuke swore as he shot another spirit energy at the demon who only laughed.

"Try as much as you want detective! My barrier will block you from destroying me." The blue demon laughed.

"What is that?" Kurama gasped as he joined Yusuke and Kuwabara.

A think blue barrier surrounded the demon who was sneering and laughing. Kurama took out his whip and attacked but the whip shattered on coming in contact with the barrier.

"There is nothing we can do to destroy that barrier... Only a strong light power can destroy it!" Hiei exclaimed as his third eye opened.

"Dragon of Light!" A voice called out and a sphere of light in the shape of a dragon.

The dragon went straight through the barrier, destroying it.

"What?" The creature snarled.

"Thunderstorm!" Arisa appeared, waving a fan.

The clouds gathered and lighting appeared, attacking the demon. The demon snarled and attacked Arisa who got hit.

"Arisa!" Kurama took another whip and attacked, the whip sliced through the demon's arms, cutting it off.

The demon snarled away. Arisa stepped up and held the fan up and suddenly she was surrounded by lights and wind. Her eyes became silver and a mark appeared on her forehead.

"Lighting storm!" Arisa dug the fan into the ground, causing the lighting to rip the demon to pieces.

The area cleared, leaving only the dragons and the detectives. The dragons vanished and Arisa relaxed and fell to the ground.

Kurama helped her up when she looked at them.

"Are these the type of demons who we need to fight?" She asked silently.

Kurama nodded.

"You know, It's okay if you don't want to join in." Yusuke replied while scratching his head.

Arisa looked at him and then at Kurama who just smiled. Hiei just looked away while Kuwabara looked at her.

"I want to help." Arisa replied, her eyes shimmering with tears.

The group nodded, while Kurama felt uncomfortable.

"But... Koenma must tell me...How to return to Honnoi." Arisa looked at them with determination.


End file.
